nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning/Doc's Piston Cups
The way Doc's Piston Cups scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (The next morning, we hear an off-screen rooster crowing and we see the United States flag moving up to the top of a pole as a reveille plays. The screen then changes shot to the ground to show Sarge, who had raised the flag up.) Sarge: (salutes with his antenna) (Then Sarge's bugle reveille gets interrupted by Jimi Hendrix's rendition of "The Star-Strangled Banner" being put on by Fillmore.) Sarge: Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?! Fillmore: Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix! (Then the screen shows inside McQueen's cone, where he is still sleeping.) Lightning McQueen: (groans, then breathes rapidly and mutters) Ah! (Fast-paced electronic music plays as McQueen mutters, which it is shown that McQueen was dreaming of competing in the final race with The King and Chick, only that it was actually the Motor Speedway of the South circuit, not the Los Angeles International Speedway. Suddenly, Frank appears on the track, driving behind the three racers.) Frank: MOOOOOOO!!!! (All three racers get shocked at seeing Frank. The King drives off the track.) Chick Hicks: Aaahh!! (gets shredded by Frank's shredders) (Then McQueen slides off the track.) Lightning McQueen: Noooo! (Frank crosses the finish line as the camera zooms in on Dexter Hoover's checkered flag and shows Frank on stage with his Piston Cup trophy, Tex and the Dinoco Girls. Two of the Dinoco Girls, who are on trophy models with discs on top, kiss Frank on his cheeks.) Frank: (yells loudly) (Then the screen shows McQueen being surrounded by tractors, which one of them licks him.) Tractor: Mooo! (Then the screen shows back in the present, where McQueen wakes up from his dream.) Lightning McQueen: No! (gasping) (Then an alarm beeps as a model car pops in and out of a miniature cone alarm clock.) Lightning McQueen: I gotta get outta here! (The screen shows inside Doc Hudson's building as McQueen and Team Equesodor come in.) Lightning McQueen: Hey, have you seen the Sheriff? (notices Sheriff's rear, as Sheriff is on a ramp up in the air) Oh! Oh, my gosh. Oh! (The screen turns around as it shows that Doc Hudson was sorting something on Sheriff's undercarriage.) Doc Hudson: (turns around) Hey, what are you doin'? Sheriff: Get a good peek, city boy? Lightning McQueen: (stutters) I just need my daily gas ration from the Sheriff. Doc Hudson: Wait for him at Flo's. Now get outta here Lightning McQueen: I've been trying to get outta here for three days! (McQueen and Team Equesodor then leave the building.) Sheriff: Hope you enjoyed the show! (McQueen grunts as he kicks a can, which goes into a garage in the side of Doc Hudson's building, and we hear the sounds of objects falling down. McQueen and the team stop moving as they hear this.) Lightning McQueen: (groans) (Then the screen shows inside the garage as McQueen opens the doors, and he and the whole of Team Equesodor enter.) Lightning McQueen: (notices all of the boxes on the floor beside him) Whoa, Doc. Time to clean out the garage, buddy, come on. Yeah, when did you have this place built? (Then our heroes notice something near the window. They turn towards it, and it turns out to be a Piston Cup trophy. They look up to see that the text on the bottom says "Hudson Hornet, Champion, 1951".) Lightning McQueen: What? Lightning McQueen: He has a Piston Cup? (Then they look to see another Piston Cup trophy behind a few boxes. They push the boxes aside, and see a third trophy as well along with four old racing tires with red hubcaps.) Lightning McQueen: Oh, my gosh. Three Piston Cups? (They look at the text on the two trophies, which say that Doc was the champion of 1952 and 1953. Then they look to see a newspaper beside saying "Third Piston Cup Win! Hudson Hornet champion for all time" and showing a picture of Doc with the racing number 51 and the text "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" and a few other decals.) Doc Hudson: Sign says stay out. Lightning McQueen: (gasps upon hearing Doc's voice) All heroes: (all gasp hearing Doc's voice) (They all reverse and see Doc standing grumpily outside the door.) Lightning McQueen: Y-You have three Piston Cups. How could you have... Doc Hudson: (drives in) I knew you couldn't drive. I didn't know you couldn't read. Lightning McQueen: (as Doc pushes our heroes outside) You're the Hudson Hornet! Doc Hudson: Wait over at Flo's, like I told ya! Lightning McQueen: Of course. I... I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're The Fabulous Hudson Hornet! You used to hold the record for most wins in a single season. Lightning McQueen: Oh, we gotta talk. You gotta show me your tricks. Please. Doc Hudson: I already tried that. Lightning McQueen: You won the championship three times! Look at those trophies! Doc Hudson: You look! All I see is a bunch of empty cups. (closes the doors) Lightning McQueen: (frowns) Category:Scenes